


Let Her Go

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: iwry_marathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the third season episode Graduation Day. Angel goes to see Buffy one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Let Her Go  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 145  
>  **Summary:** Set after the third season episode Graduation Day. Angel goes to see Buffy one last time  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You](http://iwry-marathon.livejournal.com/) at iwry_marathon

As he stepped through the window a soft midnight breeze ushered him into the room. He knew he shouldn’t be there. He had told Buffy he was leaving Sunnydale and he was but he couldn’t go without seeing her one last time.

With her eyes closed in sleep, she looked like an angel, his angel lying there. Although, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss away the pain somehow Angel managed to control the urge and instead he leaned down and softly caressed her tear stained cheek. 

A hiccuped sigh escaped her and he quickly pulled his hand back. He didn’t want to wake her. He knew she would get the wrong idea and no matter how hard it was or how much he wanted to stay he couldn’t; he had to do the right thing. 

He had to let her go.


End file.
